Accidental Love
by sad-tears-of-death
Summary: Darkness and Death make its way into her mind, drowning her in its escence. So she turns to a new friend for help. But is he willing to give it?


Accidental Love

Chapter 1

Darkness, snow, death. Thats what I was seeing, what I was facing. The gun shot, the blood, the corpse. Tears stung my eyes, and kissed my lashes. I had run away from someone who knew exactly where I was, who I was, what I was. He came in the night. I was setting the table when there was a knock on the door. I offered to get it, but my mother did instead. I watched to see who it was from the corner of the kitchen. All I heard was a gunshot. All I saw was the spray of blood, her eyes in the back of her head, death. I had screamed for everyone to get out, to run away. But now as I walk down the cold street, I know I was the only one that survived. From them. I don't know who they are, or what they want. But I'm not going down so easily. My footsteps echoed in the dark stillness of my heart. I was lost, I had no money, no someone. Nothing. I will probley never find myself again. Looking down at my hands I walk more rapidly as streetlamps come into my view. I looked behind me and then I ran into something, knocking them and me over. It was a boy. I saw the gun in his right jacket pocket, a silencer attached. I jumped up and started to run when a hand grabbed mine and spun me around. I was on the ground, on my back.  
I was breathing heavily and even though I felt cold, my forehead was hot. He bent down closer to me and looked me in the eyes. "Please, I mean no harm. I just, I need to get away. From the door, from them, from death." I said, dazed. He hoisted himself up and looked towards the sky. "Me too." He said silently. I looked at him trying to understand him. Then I remembered my mothers face, smeared with blood. The insects probley eating at her face. I wept in my hands, he turned to me and I could feel sympony steaming from his soul. He laid his hand on my shoulder and I could feel the still coldness of it. "Listen we need to get away, come with me and join our team. The bladebreakers, you can blade right?" He asked.  
"Yes, and I was lucky enough to grab my blade on the way out. Why are you helping me, Kai?"  
He looked startled that I could tell who he was in the dark. He turned away from me, a scowl on his face. "You remind me of...me." He said not looking at me. I stood up and nodded. Kai wasen't this cold hearted person people thought he was. He just showed he cared in a diffrent way, threw those who suffered as much as himself. I started to cough, and over time the hardness of them increased. I sneezed a couple of times and realized I was becoming sick, and Kai relized it to. He took off his jacket and wrapped it around my shoulders. I saw that he was wearing a sleevless shirt and felt bad. I leaned against him and wrapped the jacket around us both. I hugged myself, trying to become warm. He was tense at my touch and I knew then no woman had ever been in his life. I set my warm hand on his arm, as if telling him to loosin up. He looked at me with uneasyness in his eyes. I smiled. He blushed. I laughed. He frowned. I walked ahead in front of him. "Are we going or what?" I asked, crossing my arms. He chuckled and as he walked past me laid the jacket on my shoulder again. I wrapped it tighter around myself and walked alongside him. He was quiet, I was quiet. I didn't want to talk about what happened and either did he. We were even, balanced, one. He turned the corner and pulled me closer to him. He moved his face near my ear and silently whispered in my ear, his breath tickling my ear. "Listen, there are men down this street that could hurt you in many ways. Stay close, ok."   
I nodded my head and wrapped my arms around one of his. He walked quickly, me a couple of inches behind him. I heard shouts and whistles as we past groups of boys. I was scared. Kai sensed it when I would look around. He whispered. "Its ok, I won't let them hurt you. Just stay calm."  
I gulped and nodded again. More groups of boys came, each one larger than the other, each voices louder. He turned right and we entered a rich nieborhood. I saw a boy in a red, white and blue baseball cap wave towards us. I pulled my hand away and talked to him. "Are we going there?"  
He nodded and smiled. But as we approched the house, he got the scornfull look on his face. He seemed diffrent. The boy came up to us a huge grin on his face. "Hi Kai, hi other person. Im Tyson."   
"Im Senna." I said giving Kai some worried glances. I did'nt know this boy and I wasen't comfortable around him. Kai laced his hand in mine and pulled me into the house. The house was warm, and I glanced towards the door several times. Kai took his jacket back and hung it on the wall. The house was pretty big. I looked around. A boy with long beautiful black hair lay on the couch, his hair serving as a blanket. He was beautiful. I turned towards Kai who was looking at me, smiling. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and kneeled down towards the boy. He shook the boy shoulders. The boy opened his eyes slowly and looked at Kai. "Where were you all day, Kai?" The boy asked. "I was outside, and I met someone I want you to meet, ray." he motioned me to come forward. I did.


End file.
